yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 131
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 10: Kaiba *Seto Kaiba has just managed to summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. "Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates, reducing Obelisk’s ATK by 2000 ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 2000 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Seto sets two cards("Command Silencer" and "Life Shaver"). *Since card effects only work one turn on Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk's ATK returns to normal at the end of the turn ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2000 → 4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). Turn 11: Yami Yugi *Draws a card ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 3000 ATK / 2000 → 3000 DEF). *Activates his set Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 5000 ATK / 3000 → 5000 DEF). *Attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Seto activates "Command Silencer", negating the attack and allowing him to draw a card. *Yugi sets two cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 3000 ATK / 5000 → 3000 DEF). Turn 12: Kaiba *Yugi Muto activates his set Spell Card "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. *Yugi activates Trap Card "Disgraceful Charity", allowing both players to add all cards discarded this turn back to their hands ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 6000 ATK / 3000 → 6000 DEF). *Seto activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Thirst for Compensation" from his hand, Special Summoning two monsters from his hand in face-up Defense Position. He selects "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) and "Sword of Soul" (0 ATK / 1900 DEF). *"Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates, which would destroy both of them. *Seto activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Card Guard" from his hand, discarding one card ("Kaiser Sea Horse") to prevent "Sword of Soul" and "Blade Knight" from being destroyed until the end of the turn. *Activates "Obelisk the Tormentor's" effect: Seto Tributes "Blade Knight" and "Sword of Soul" to destroy all of Yugi's monsters and inflict 4000 damage to his LP ("Slifer the Sky Dragon's" special effect makes it immune, but Yugi will still lose 4000 LP). *Yugi discards "Kuriboh" from his hand to negate the Damage inflicted to him ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 5000 ATK / 6000 → 5000 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game "Kuriboh" only reduces Battle Damage, not Effect Damage, so Yugi would have lost the Duel at this point). *Seto sets a card. Turn 13: Yami Yugi *Draws a card ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 5000 → 6000 ATK / 5000 → 6000 DEF). *Attacks "Obelisk the Tormentor" with "Slifer the Sky Dragon". *Seto activates Trap Card "Power Balance", forcing Yugi to discard half the cards in his hand and allowing Seto to draw the same number of cards Yugi discarded. Since Yugi is holding 6 cards, he discards 3(the three cards were "Collected Power", "Electromagnetic Turtle", and "Chain Destruction") ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 3000 ATK / 6000 → 3000 DEF); Seto draws 3. Yugi's hand now contains "Magical Hats", "Spell Textbook", and "Necromancy". *Yugi activates Spell Card "Necromancy" from his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 2000 ATK / 3000 → 2000 DEF), Special Summoning "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF), "Sword of Soul" (0 ATK / 1900 DEF), "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700 ATK / 1650 DEF) and "X-Head Cannon" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) from Seto's Graveyard to Seto's side of the field in Defense Position(NOTE: normally, "X-Head Cannon" was previously removed from the game to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", so it could not be targeted by "Necromancy"). *"Slifer the Sky Dragon's" effect activates, reducing all of Seto's newly summoned monsters' ATK by 2000 ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 0 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Sword of Soul": 0 → 0 ATK / 1900 DEF) ("Kaiser Sea Horse": 1700 → 0 ATK / 1650 DEF) ("X-Head Cannon": 1800 → 0 ATK / 1500 DEF). Because of Slifer's other effect (If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed), they are all destroyed. *Due to "Necromancy's" second effect, Seto's monsters lose 600 ATK for each "Necromancy"-summoned monster that was destroyed until the End Phase. All four monsters summoned via "Necromancy" were destroyed, so "Obelisk" loses 2400 ATK ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 1600 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Seto's "Sword of Soul's" special effect activates: Seto uses this effect to increase Obelisk's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 1600 → 2600 ATK / 4000 DEF). *Yugi activates the effect of "Electromagnetic Turtle" from his Graveyard (he discarded it previously due to Seto's "Power Balance" effect). Since "Electromagnetic Turtle" was sent to the Graveyard this turn, Yugi can end the Battle Phase, preventing "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from attacking. *Sets a card("Spell Textbook") ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 1000 ATK / 2000 → 1000 DEF). *Since card effects only work one turn on Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk's ATK returns to normal at the end of the turn ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 2600 → 4000 ATK / 4000 DEF). Turn 14: Kaiba *Attacks "Slifer the Sky Dragon" with "Obelisk the Tormentor". *Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Spell Textbook": he discards all cards in his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 1000 → 0 ATK / 1000 → 0 DEF) and draws a card; if that card is a Spell Card Yugi can activate it. Yugi draws Spell Card "Card of Sanctity". *"Card of Sanctity's" effect allows both players to draw until they're holding six cards ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 0 → 6000 ATK / 0 → 6000 DEF) (NOTE: While "Card of Sanctity" was around in the Anime for a long time before it was released, a different effect was applied to the "real" card. Its effect lets you remove all cards from your hand and on your side of the field then it allows you to draw until you have 2 cards in your hand'). *Seto activates Trap Card "Life Shaver". Since it's been on the field for two turns, it forces Yugi to discard two cards from his hand ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 6000 → 4000 ATK / 6000 → 4000 DEF). Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * A close up of Joey's chest is removed in the dub. * A long shot of the duel ring is also removed. * When Kaiba activates Obelisk The Tormentor's effect, cut from the English version is Kaiba ordering him to attack whilst shouting 'Go to hell by the hand of God' * Spell Textbook's 5 pointed stars have been given extra points in the English version. Errors * In the dub, when Kaiba sets two cards they are shown as "Power Balance" and "Life Shaver". this is incorrect because the former card should have been "Command Silencer"(Kaiba doesn't set "Power Balance" until a bit later in the Duel). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes